Our studies aim to elucidate the brainstem components of vago-vagal reflexes. These components involve integrative neurons of the nucleus of the solitary tract (NTS) which receive sensory information from vagal afferent nerves, and relay information from the GI tract to efferent vagal preganglionic neurons in the dorsal motor nucleus of the vagus (DMV). The focus of current research in the field is GABA and glutamate inputs to the DMV. Previous data from our lab, Ferreira et al, 2002, have directed my research to the study of catecholaminergic inputs to the DMV. This input is presumably inhibitory (Ferreira et al, 2002), and is of potential importance because most projections from the NTS to the DMV appear to be inhibitory (Travagli et al., 2003). I will use an electron microscope, immunocytochemistry, and microinjection to acquire evidence of a catecholaminergic influence coming into the DMV which has a role in controlling gastric motility. My specific aims are to answer these questions: a) Do catecholaminergic terminals synapse upon gastric vagal preganglionic neurons (VPN's) in the DMV? Are these synapses epinergic? b) Do neurons originating in the NTS synapse upon gastric VPN's in the DMV? c) What effect does Epinephrine have on gastric motility?